


i will sing to you till you're sick of me.

by moonlightavenue



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/F, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightavenue/pseuds/moonlightavenue
Summary: in which jiwoo plays the lyre better than anyone and marries a beautiful girl named yves. but yves is taken away and jiwoo has to descend into the underworld to bring her back.× inspired by arcade fire's hey orpheus and oh eurydice





	i will sing to you till you're sick of me.

Jiwoo was the daughter of Apollo, the god of music, and Calliope, one of the Muses. Her father taught Jiwoo how to play the lyre and sing. She was so great at both of these things that even her father, the god of music and poetry, was surprised and touched by her skills. It was said that nothing could resist to her melody and to the sound of her voice, that not even trees or rocks could avoid being entranced with her music.

Eventually, Jiwoo fell in love. A beautiful girl called Yves. But Jiwoo was insecure about their future. She asked for a clairvoyant's help and she said their happiness wouldn't last long. Jiwoo couldn't sleep at night after knowing this. Yves realized how tired and stressed out her wife was, so she decided to wander in the forest with the Nymphs, trying to find something magical enough to help Jiwoo.

Suddenly, Aristaeus, a shepherd, saw her and was astonished by her beauty. He started chasing her, doing his best to capture Yves and make her forever his. She was scared and tried to escape, but got bitten by a snake and died.

No words could explain how deeply Jiwoo felt her loss. Jiwoo sang her grief with her lyre and managed to make everyone sad, every human and god being touched by her grief.

Then, Apollo told his daughter to descend to the Hades and look for Yves. Someone else would've died for sure, but Jiwoo was being protected by the gods who previously felt all her grief through her music. Jiwoo's lyre was so powerful that it made her cross the Stygian realm, being surrounded by ghosts and souls of people she did not know. It was her lyre that managed to charm Cerberus, the monster with three heads that resembled a giant dog.

Jiwoo met Hades and his wife. Soon, she started playing for them and Hades' dead and empty heart was touched by the melodies coming from Jiwoo's lyre. So, Hades told Jiwoo that he could take Yves with her. But he had one condition: Yves was going to follow him while walking out of Underworld, but she should not look at her before getting out of the Underworld because she would lose her forever. If patient enough, Jiwoo would have Yves again on her side.

She felt grateful towards the gods and started her way back into the living world. But she couldn't hear Yves' footsteps behind her and started to get anxious. Could the gods be playing a cruel joke? Of course Yves had been transformed into a ghost, which explained why her footsteps couldn't be heard. But Jiwoo couldn't think of that. She was too afraid of losing Yves a second time.

Close to the exit, Jiwoo lost her faith and turned to see what was behind her. It was Yves, but her shadow disappeared back into the Underworld. Jiwoo could only hear a single sentence coming out of Yves' mouth before she was gone forever:

_"Oh, Jiwoo, it's over too soon."_


End file.
